


Getting Lost in a Kiss

by stargazerdaisy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, History, Kissing, Romance, all the feelings that go along with those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerdaisy/pseuds/stargazerdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the result of the prompt "Skyeward kisses.  Write something short and sweet about them kissing." from my favorite Ves.  It took me awhile to figure out how to approach, because it's a little different than my natural writing style.  But I wanted it feelsy, that was my main priority, and I think it came out that way.  </p><p>Love you, Ves!  Thanks for asking me write it.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Lost in a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuna/gifts).



She had read the phrase “getting lost in a kiss”, but it always struck her as a fanciful, abstract idea. Something you would see in a cheesy romance novel or a fairytale, not something that happened in real life. Until now that is. Now, she understood just what that phrase meant. It didn’t necessarily mean getting so turned on that you can’t think straight (though it certainly did mean that sometimes). It meant being so entranced with the person you’re kissing that you can’t think of anyone, anything else. Nothing else matters except for the feel of their lips on yours and the emotions coming through. The love, the devotion, the adoration being poured into every movement. All those unspoken emotions and declarations being communicated through touch. 

Kissing him was like that for her. Maybe not every time, sometimes it was just a quick peck on her way out the door, but often enough to be normal. Normal didn’t mean she was used to it though. It was common, it happened often, but it still amazed her every time. She would never be able to take it for granted. 

In all her time with him, there had been a lot they had said to each other, but the most basic truth was always conveyed in touch. They could lie with their words _(and oh, how they had)_ , but they couldn’t lie about how their bodies acted with the other. That was one of the things that made her stop and listen to him, that encouraged her to open her heart just a little bit, the thing that brought him back. Even when they weren’t entirely ready to trust the other entirely with their hearts, they had known they could trust each other with their bodies. Not that she had ever doubted that. Even at his worst, filled with rage after the Berserker staff, or pointing a gun at her in CyberTek, or taking her off the BUS to take her to Whitehall and her father, she never worried he would hurt her. She was safe with him, always. Her faith in him, in his desire and ability to protect her, was one of the precious few absolutes in either of their lives. If she could trust him with her life, she could trust him with her lips. 

The first time, after everything, that they kissed, she wasn’t prepared for how right it would feel. She had forgotten (tried to forget, at least) that feeling of peace deep in her bones that would descend when he kissed her. The feel of his arms around her, his hands cupping her face, was something that she always cherished. There were precious few times in her life that she had felt quite as loved and protected as she did with him. No one else could give her that, let alone instantly. But _he_ could. And he did. 

Their kisses told stories. Sometimes the stories were “I’m so glad you’re here, I love you, you make me happy.” Sometimes the stories were “I can’t believe I almost lost you, please don’t ever leave me again, I can’t handle the thought of life without you.” Sometimes the stories were “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, please forgive me.” Plus a million other stories that only they could tell and understand. Their kisses spanned the whole spectrum of human emotion. 

Moving beyond the apologies and struggles to forgive, into that space where they could just be happy and enjoy each other, their kisses changed again. Lighter, more frequent, filled with smiles and giggles. The casual kiss on the cheek, a quick peck as they walked past the other, the soft, warm kiss on the neck in the morning (what a way to wake up!), and sure, the hot and heavy making out in an empty room when they just can’t wait to get alone. As they built up their history with more good things, outweighing the bad, the weight of that history lightened. Not every moment was charged with the burden of all the moments before. They were able to just be, to just enjoy that single moment, not feel guilt over the past or worry over the future. 

That was how they learned about each other too. Before everything fell down around them, their few kisses had been rushed and in the heat of the moment. They were singular events. But now they could take their time and discover what the other really liked, as well as what they did themselves. The little movements that made the other sigh or groan or squeal or smile. They learned the kinds of kisses that cheered the other up, the kinds that distracted them, the kinds that soothed stress and anxiety, the kinds that teased and ignited a fire. It was better than either of them had ever imagined. 

Their love story was epic. It was full of the highest of highs and lowest of lows. It was the epitome of drama and angst and intensity. But that didn’t define them; that wasn’t who or what they were. It was their history, but once they were given a real chance, once they gave each other a real chance, all of the ups and downs smoothed out. It was miraculously quiet and happy and simple. It was snuggling on the couch on movie night, it was a hug in the kitchen while cooking dinner, it was a stolen kiss on their way to a briefing. They were defined by the looks of adoration they shared across the room, by the way they sensed the other’s presence, by the whispered “I love you”s as one or both left for a mission. They were defined by the absolute faith and trust they had in one another. By the love that they never had before but would never dream of letting go of now.

If that is what defines you, how could you not get lost in a kiss?


End file.
